The Rule He Favoured Breaking
by Satatchi
Summary: A rendition on the romance scene between Fem!Hawke and Anders. R&R!


_**A/N: Hey guys! I know this isnt the Tristan/Arabelle story, and I know I've been dead and presumably fell off the face of the Earth for about 2 weeks and I'm sorry about that! It's just between School, Les Miserables Rehersal, and my life there isn't much time XD So I'm doing the best I can! Thanks for being patient! I love you guys! Oh and here's a present for anyone that likes this couple and who plays Dragon Age! The third one is set to come out of June 30th! Can't wait :3 **_

**_So, without any further adieu, here's the lemon! _**

****_**WARNING:**_**Further content may not be for the eyes of the innocent. I also don't (IN ANY WAY) own the rights to the characters for this amazing game. It is all property of Bioware. Thanks for not suing me :)**

* * *

><p>Anders stared at the woman before him, dumbstruck. Hawke stared at him expectantly, holding out her arms. The blond mage looked at her parted lips, they looked so inviting, and then looked up with determination. Gripping her hips, he pulled her to him and covered her lips with his. The kiss was desperate, hot, forceful, but neither of them cared.<p>

Hawke moaned into his mouth, her hands pulling out the tie that bound his hair, letting it fall around his shoulders.

"I need you." He murmured through the kisses. "I can't help myself. Whenever I'm with you, it gets harder and harder to resist." He rested his forehead against hers, his blond locks framing his face and tickling her. He opened his mouth to say more but was stopped when he felt a soft finger across his lips.

"Don't." She whispered breathlessly and touched her lips to his. "Don't resist."

His brown eyes stared at her helplessly, his hands moved from her hips as he pulled away.

"I don't want to hurt you. You saw what I did to that girl" He choked out. Sapphire eyes met his and Hawke smiled kindly. The Champion took the healers hand and pulled him closer to her.

"I doubt you'd be able to hurt me." Serica murmured huskily. "So many others have tried, and you've seen how that has gone."

Anders eyes darkened, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something. Hawke laughed softly and let go of his hand. She walked from his clinic, her hips swaying suggestively.

The mage shook his head as he stared after his desired woman. He needed her badly, so much so that his body ached whenever she was near him.

That night found him staring at the lavish door to her mansion. He hadn't known where he was going during his walk that night, but his feet and his mind seemed to want him here. He opened the door quietly, slipping in unseen. Bohdan stood by the fire with is son, Sandal, who was sitting on the floor with Kai, Serica's mabari hound.

"Oh, Master Anders!" Bohdan exclaimed, his face lighting up. "I had no idea you were dropping by today!"

The former warden nodded his greeting and looked around. Hawke was nowhere to be seen. Orana looked at his sullenly, her green eyes studying him.

"Mistress is upstairs, messere." Her small voice pronounced. "She said that if you were to come by, that I was to tell you that."

Anders started for a minute.

"She expected me to come by?" He whispered to himself. "Clever one, that is."

He nodded his thanks and slowly climbed up the stairs. He could feel the uncomfortable presence of Justice in the back of his mind. The spirit was trying to make him leave, to get away from this distraction. He stood in the doorway, watching the woman he had ached for staring absentmindedly into the fire. She looked up as she felt his intense gaze and smiled.

Anders looked down at the polished floor then started moving towards her.

"Justice does not approve of my obsession over you." He said quietly, a smirk gracing his lips. "He believes you are a… distraction."

Serica looked at him with an amused expression.

"So… He's like an unwilling participant in our threesome?"

"Please don't call it that." The mage groaned. Hawke's soft laugh made him look into her deep sapphire eyes. "Are you sure you want me here?" He asked, "I thought you and Fenris… or was I wrong?"

The dark haired woman shook her head and moved closer to him.

"Fenris left me. We have nothing between us anymore." A soft hand took his as she pulled him toward her bed. Anders deep brown eyes looked at her solemnly. Serica resisted the urge to roll her eyes and pulled him onto the bed. The former warden grunted in surprise as he fell on top of her. Lean legs wrapped around his and nimble fingers worked at the buckles of his coat. He tried to bite back a moan, but was unsuccessful as her fingers brushed against the bare skin of his collarbone.

"This is one of the rules mages make for themselves, never to fall in love. It gives the Templar's too much pleasure in taking away something in which a mage can't live with out." Hot breath tickled the warrior's cheek as her lover whispered into her ear. "This is a rule I will most cherish breaking." And with that, his mouth descended on hers, drinking her in.

Hawke couldn't stop the moan that was bubbling inside of her and she wrapped her arms around the apostate's broad shoulders. Their breath came in short pants as they stared at eachother, both trying to steady themselves.

Anders stared at Hawke; her flushed cheeks and reddened lips only serving to further his desire. He cursed the many layers she wore, growing impatient as the stubborn material resisted his strength. Serica watched him for a while, finally ridding herself of her finery. The blond sighed with contentment and tailed his eyes down her nearly naked form.

She was small, her body slight yet muscular. She had hairline fine scars all over her body, a result of the many battles she had been in. Hawke blushed and covered herself, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Anders shook his head and gently moved her arms to her side. His hands calloused from years of handling a staff, ran up and down her body, his mouth tasting the side of her neck. Soon her thin small clothes joined his coat and her clothes on the floor.

"And why, my dear mage, are you still dressed?" She asked teasingly, motioning to his body still clad in a rough tunic and breeches. He smirked and held her close, his stubble rubbing against her cheek as he spoke.

"I don't know, my lovely Champion, why don't you fix that?"

The dark warrior gasped as he felt him gently bite her ear. Fumbling, she managed to undo the laces of his breeches. He quickly discarded the light tunic and pulled her naked body flush to his. She gasped as she relished in the feel of his skin sliding over hers. Hawke moaned as he sucked possessively on her neck, the action was most likely to leave a mark, not that either of them cared.

Anders needed her badly, wanted to feel her around him, but he wanted her to enjoy herself as much as she could. His hands journeyed down the smooth, muscular planes of her stomach and then delved into her moist center. She gasped as she felt his fingers explore her, enter her and start curling against her. Serica gripped her lover's shoulders and moaned wantonly.

"A-Anders." She gasped breathlessly, "I… I need… I need you!" She all but screamed as she reached her climax, clamping around his fingers. Her body shook as she took in shaky breaths. The mage looked at her with a smug expression, slowly reaching his hand to his mouth and licking the juices off.

Hawke was still gasping for air when she felt his lips clamp down on hers. She could taste herself on him as his tongue danced with hers. She explored his body, moving her hands across his body, tracing each scar and line that she could find. Breaking the kiss, she brushed her lips against his collarbone, hesitantly running her tongue over a scar there. When she heard a moan of approval, the dark haired warrior smirked against his pale skin.

Gentle hands took a hold of her hips and the honey blond positioned himself.

"Ande-?" She didn't get to finish her question as he plunged into her; his head fell into the crook of her neck to muffle a groan. Her blue eyes widened, shocked at the sudden intrusion. Eventually, she moved around, her hips rocking against his.

"Love, I need you to move." She gasped, taking his head into her hands and kissing him sensually. He slowly began to thrust in and out of her, then began to gain speed as he hear her moan loudly with every thrust. Soon, she screamed his name, raking her nails down his back. The mage slowly followed after her.

They lay, spent, on her bed for the better part of an hour. Anders rolled off her, gripping her hip and puling her into the curve of his body. She was almost already asleep when she heard his voice sound softly in her ear.

"I love you, my Hawke." His low tenor said. "I have for a while now."

The Champion smiled softly and snuggled into the warmth his body provided.


End file.
